Dark Power End
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Sequal to Dark Power Freed: The dark power is almost gone...hopefully. Will one battle decide it all, though? ( DISCONTINUED )
1. Tsubasa!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

It has been 2 months since they last saw each other. The holder of the dark power, the holder of the anger power, they didn't see the other for 2 months. It changed at the carnivel. Casey, Yuu, Zack, and Gwan was walking around the carnivel, enjoying themselfs. Zack was playing games that tested his strenght ( and should I mention he won all of them? ) and Gwan payed for most of the stuff they got that wasn't won by the games.

Y'know, food, clothes, keychains, ya name it.

Casey saw ( or thought she did ) silver hair in a golden clip.

"Tsubasa!" She sunddenly said and ran after the firgure.

"Casey!" Gwan, Yuu, and Zack exclaimed after her.

It took 10 minutes to follow the figure into an allyway. They both stop to take a breath. Casey looked at the person in front of her. It was, indeed, Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! How have you been?" She said.

"I've been fine," He said in a sort of growling voice that sounded abit angry.

"Tsubasa?" She asked.

Before she could react, she was pinned against the wall by Tsubasa. His eyes glowed red, and he had a dark like smile on.

"I got you, Casey," He said.

"Tsu-Tsubasa!" She exclaimed.

All of a sudden, she was sleepy. She couldn't keep awake for long, and eventually fell unconsisce. The last thing she heard in her small window of consisceness was a laughing Tsubasa.

**Me: **BOOM, BABY! Another sequal! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. A Messy Battle

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey opened her eyes and woke up to find herself in a werehouse. She looked all over.

The paint seemed chipped, there were holes just about anywhere, she was surprise the place didn't collabs by now. A bey stadium was in the middle, the walls were brown and the floor and ceiling was sky blue. The flooring seemed weak, but strong enough to keep Casey ( and Tsubasa ) on the ground and not to collabs. There were pillers painted blood red, which did slightly creep Casey out.

She heard a chuckle from above, and looked up to see Tsubasa.

"Like my battle choice?" He asked.

"It's _old_," Casey said.

"Luckily, it's been patched up, just for our battle," Tsubasa said.

He jumped of the beam he was sitting on and landed in front of the stadium. He got into a launching postion and urged Casey to do the same.

"No, I won't fight you, Tsubasa, I won't, your my friend, and I respect our friendship," Casey said.

Tsubasa laughed at what she said.

"You're just a scaredy cat, you act tough, but your not," He said.

"What did you say?" Casey said as her voice growled and her eyes turned red.

She got up and launched Leone, blinded by her anger. Tsubasa launched Aquila and the battle beginned.

"King lion emporer wind strike!"

"Metal wing smash!"

The 2 beys did their special moves and an explosion was made. The smoke cleared, reviling the 2 beys still spinning. They started a chase, Leone was following Aquila to attack, but Aquila was faster. Leone stopped and saw his chance to attack Aquila. Leone sent Aquila flying back, and then started to attack to where Aquila couldn't even touch the ground.

"Ha! Looks like I got you, Tsubasa!" Casey said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Aquila can't even touch the ground, what do you think?" She replied.

"I still have a chance, AQUILA!"

Aquila somehow moved out of Leone's way, making to the ground and flew up to the sky.

"Aquila, shining tornado buster!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Aquila did it's strongest special move, and stadium out Leone.

"AHHH! NO! LEONE!" Casey yelled as she backed away slightly.

Tsubasa was laughing at this, the fear Casey showed, the anger and guilt. It was good to him.

"L-Leone," Casey said as she went to get Leone.

Aquila attacked her hand, by making a large scratch across the back of it. Casey screamed in pain and cluthed her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Aquila did the same to her shoulder, then at one of her lower legs.

"STOP IT!" Casey screamed as tears came into her eyes.

"So, this is who you are, Tsubasa?" A voice said.

"Hm?" Tsubasa said as he turned to the boy who said that.

"Let it rip!" The boy yelled as he launched his bey.

The boy had long, lime green hair tied into a long, thick pony tail, blue eyes, a grey black cap, black pants and a black T-shirt.

"Your battle is with me, now," He said.

**Me: **ok, hopefully, you liked this chappie

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Renta? Who is he?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_"Let it rip!" A boy said. "Your battle is with me now."_

"Demon! Attack with all your might!" The boy yelled.

The black bey that belonged to the boy attacked Aquila and made Aquila stadium.

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa yelled.

The boy recalled his bey. He sent Tsubasa a glare, then went to Casey's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just some cuts, nothing major," Casey said.

The boy tched at her responce.

"Even cuts are major," He said.

Tsubasa looked over at the 2 with his red eyes. This makes no sence! The boy somehow knew they were here, knew Casey was in trouble, and knew how to counter and defeat Aquila.

"What's your name?"

"Renta."

"Nice name, I suppose."

"That meaning?"

Tsubasa watched the 2 chat, then left. He needed something else to beat and do other stuff to Casey ALONE.

**Me: **short, but what the heck, it's something

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. Oh, beep! ALL HECK BROKE LOOSE!

Enjoy! And before I forget, one of my reviewers said it was their b-day the last time I updated, so happy be-late birthday, Darknessrules! I kind of wish you had an account now so it was easier to say that

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey walked down back to the carnivile with Renta. She was bandaged up and ok, thanks to him. When they entered the carnivile, she was immedtily tackled by Gwan, Zack, and Yuu. In fact, the tackle sent them onto the ground. Casey laughed at the sight, even though she couldn't really see it. Renta was chuckling at the sight, which was very cute to him.

"Casey! Why did you run off like that?" Gwan asked.

"We tried following, but we didn't see you," Yuu said.

"So we decided to come back here and wait," Zack said as he got up.

The 3 still on the ground got up and then they noticed Casey's bandages.

"...What happened?" Gwan asked.

Casey looked at the bandages, then at her friends. She took a deep breath, then went really fast:

"IthoughtIsawTsubasa,andIdid,butIgotknockedout,beybattledhim,andwhenIlost,AquilaattackedbothmeandLeone andthentheboywithmehelpedmea ndbeatedTsubasa!"

Casey took deep breathes from what she said. The trio blinked, but Zack was the first to procees it all.

"The dark power did it, I'm...sorry," Zack said.

He paused to growl, then continued.

"That that happened to you...were they gashes?"

"Kind of, I mean, they were kind of big cuts," Casey said.

"I'm surprise your not dead," Zack said.

Gwan slapped Zack. Zack then, punched Gwan in his shoulder.

"OW!" Gwan yelled as he rubbed his shoulder.

They heard an 'AHEM' behind them and turned to see Renta leaning agaist the wall with his arms crossed.

"No thanks for helping your friend? You do realize I could've letted that monster kill her, right?" He asked.

Casey's eyes widen at that. So did Gwan's and Yuu's, but Zack wasn't surprised.

"TSUBASA'S NOT A MONSTER, TAKE THAT BACK!" Casey yelled.

Her eyes were red in anger, which is never a good sign. Renta brought his hands up in defence.

"I'm just saying, I could've letted him kill you," he said.

Casey punched him in the chest, at which he doubled over in pain, cluthing his chest.

"He would've!" She exclaimed.

Gwan covered Yuu's eyes before Renta kicked her in the same area Casey punched him. Casey grabbed her launcher and shot Leone to Renta. Renta dodged, but Leone got him of his feet and he fell to the ground.

"Casey's gonna beat him," Zack said.

Renta got up and looked at Casey.

"It's on, girl," He said as he got his launcher.

Casey recalled Leone.

"The bey stadium, now," She said.

**Me: **HI! :D I liked this chappie

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. BATTLE!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey and Renta were at the bey stadium, ready to launch.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They exclaimed as they launched their beys.

Demon went to the middle of the stadium, waiting for Leone to attack. Leone circle the stadium, waiting for Casey to say the word.

"Leone! Lion echo wind!" Casey went.

A tornado came out of Leone, and he went and picked up Demon to where he was in the sky. Demon's bey spirit, which was a chiness dragon, came out of Demon and striked Leone from above.

"Leone!" Casey went.

_Man, that's alot of power! If I try it one more time, Leone might be able to move in time to excape. _Casey thought.

"One more time! Lion echo wind!" Casey went.

Leone's tornado pushed Demon into the sky yet again.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Renta went.

Demon was about to strike Leone again until Leone moved out of the way.

"_Say what?!_" Demon went.

"_Hahaha! You're too slow!_" Leone went.

"King lion emporer wind strike!" Casey went.

A mini tornado bey sized surrounded Leone, and he striked Demon to a stadium out. Casey recalled Leone as Renta picked up Demon. _I get the feeling that wasn't his full strenght. Is it possible he was just testing me? But why? _Casey thought. Renta did a huge smile.

"That was a nice battle, I can't really see why you lost to Tsubasa if you can beat me," Renta went.

"So, I take it you beated Tsubasa, mr. Renta?" Gwan went.

Renta nodded.

"Of course I did."

**Me: **hi-ya!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Tsubasa

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After another dark power attack, Tsubasa found himself in the hospital. Tsubasa looked out of the window and saw it was night-time. He gave a sigh, then realized something. He looked at a chair that was more near the door and saw Casey sitting like she fell asleep. _Did Casey bring me here? _Tsubasa thought. He couldn't recall seeing Casey anywhere near him before he fell unconscious. In fact, who did help him?

When he thought about it, it's possible someone told Casey he was at the hospital, and being who she is, she came down to check on him. Tsubasa mentally went 'wow' when he realized that's probably why and how she's here.

Deciding he didn't want to stay any longer, Tsubasa got out of the uncomfortable bed, or tried to, if it wasn't for a few things that were blocking him. He sighed and decided to stay put, just because he wants to.

_A week later_

Walking out of the hospital was Tsubasa in his normal clothes. He took a few steps before looking at his bey, Earth Aquila. He gave a small smile, then walked on his way to hopefully find Casey.

**Me: **My God! It's been way too long since I updated this story!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. Renta, Don't Mess with Tsubasa!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa stopped when he was in front of Casey's home, which was a mansion. Yeah, the Rose family is the second richest family in all of Japan. The first would be the Mansion's. ( A/N: irony and akwardness! )

"Maybe I should leave now while I can. After all, I did hurt her, and badly at that," Tsubasa said to himself.

"And you would've killed your best friend if I wasn't there to stop it," a male's voice broke through the air, making Tsubasa jump.

Tsubasa quickly spinned around and saw that it was Renta. Tsubasa frowned slightly before asking: "Who asked you?"

"No one. It's just fun to make you jump in surprisement while saying what you did wrong," Renta replied.

Tsubasa nerrowed his eyes at Renta. Renta didn't seem to mind the glare and did a chuckle as wind blew his and Tsubasa's hair to his left ( so Tsubasa's right ) and the heavyish rain soaked his hair and his face and clothes.

"Why are you here though, Tsubasa?" Renta asked.

"So I can apoligize to Casey," Tsubasa replied.

"By almost killing her?"

"No!"

"Meh, whatever you say, Tsubasa."

* * *

**Me: **Ok, so the Mansion's is an OC family of mine that I may or may not ever show for my own reasons

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
